Beside the Talking Trees of Parkinson's Garden
by Wild Blue Wolf
Summary: Alors qu' Hermione Granger achète ses fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle se dispute avec son meilleur ami. Elle rentre chez elle complètement déprimée. Elle se heurte à un Draco Malefoy qui souhaite désespérément l'emmener chez les Parkinson, qui seraient ses parents biologiques.
1. Chapitre 1 : Horcruxe

Bien évidemment tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Beside the talking trees of Parkinson's garden**

**Chapitre 1: Horcruxe perdu, Horcruxe destructeur, Horcruxe assassin  
**

_Quelque part dans le manoir gigantesque des Parkinson._

«**_ Mon maître_, comment... ? **» demanda Lucius Malefoy pour la dixième fois en trois minutes. Il ne comprenait pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis, là devant lui, certes pâle et les yeux perdus dans le vide, mais bel et bien vivant, dans un des nombreux fauteuils Louis XIV des Parkinson. Lucius tourna une de ses mèches blondes et lisses entre ses doigts fins. Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait. Cependant, même après avoir poussé sa réflexion jusqu'aux solutions les plus rocambolesques, il n'en pouvait choisir aucune logique et sensée, et la même question trottait dans sa tête à lui en donner la migraine : « _Comment est-ce que Voldemort a fait pour ne pas mourir, après que Potter l'ait tué suite à son retour miraculeux de la mort ? »_ Et il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva pas. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur une réponse de son maître, qui semblait être entré dans quelque léthargie. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait reprit l'apparence du jeune Riddle, et murmurait des mots à l'oreille de Mrs Parkinson, qui elle aussi paraissait pâle. Et Lucius, pour l'avoir beaucoup observée, savait que c'était rare, et qu'elle avait toujours été en bonne santé peu importait la saison.

« **Je suis... navré Katherina. Par ma faute, ce.. Potter, l'a détruit... **» murmura Voldemort au creux de l'oreille de Mrs Parkinson. Celle-ci, secoua la tête du mieux qu'elle pu avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Elle ne voulait pas que Tom s'en veuille, ce n'était pas de sa faute si le garçon avait détruit son Horcruxe à elle. Et c'était pour le mieux puisqu'ainsi elle l'avait empêché de tuer le mage noir pour de bon. De toutes manières, à cause de cet Horcruxe elle avait commencé à devenir plutôt instable mentalement. Voilà pourquoi c'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il eut été supprimé. Le seul problème était de ne pouvoir accueillir sa fille qui devait venir le lendemain, si son état de santé continuait à faiblir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, et elle lui avait tant manqué pendant toutes ces années. Elle se demandait si elle était devenue une jolie femme civilisée et instruite. Elle avait un peu peur que les moldus l'aient mal éduquée. Après réflexion, Katherina leva les yeux pour les poser sur son mari, qui comme tous les autres serviteurs était agenouillé. Elle espéra qu'en croisant son regard, il comprendrait. Mais il ne voulait pas lever les yeux. Alors, elle fit un effort pour rassembler un peu de voix. « **Jonathan... **» réussit-elle à dire au bout d'un moment. Le dénommé tourna la tête vers son épouse, regarda dans ses yeux noisettes si expressifs, et déclara : « **_Maître_... Il faut mettre en place un plan. Ma descendance arrive demain. **»

Tous les fidèles observaient à présent le maître, attendant ses ordres. Mais le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, n'avait plus assez de force, il n'arrivait pas à émettre un mot, il était devenu une loque. Alors Severus Rogue, se leva. Comme il était un sorcier très intelligent, il avait un plan qui permettrait de stabiliser la situation pour un moment. Alors il éleva un peu sa voix, non sûr de l'état auditif du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il dit : « **Je peux proposer quelque chose, _mon Maître_. C'est un peu compliqué, il faudrait trouver une personne prête à se faire passer pour Mrs Parkinson grâce à ma réserve de Polynectar. Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que votre descendance se pose des questions au sujet de son état de santé. Ensuite, je serais d'avis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que Mrs restent au manoir, mais soient cachés du public. Pendant ce temps là, les mangemorts et moi-même devront faire profil bas afin de ne pas se faire capturer. Et enfin, même si l'Ordre du Phoenix a été dissout, il faut faire attention lors de nos interactions avec les membres de celui-ci.** » Le professeur pivota doucement vers son maître qui acquiesça doucement. Ce dernier leva une main tremblante, la dirigeant théâtralement vers ses fidèles serviteurs. Il l'arrêta finalement sur une femme autour de la quarantaine, aux cheveux épais et roux. Elle regarda son maître, les yeux écarquillés, et comprenant qu'il l'avait choisie, elle se leva, se dirigea à pas feutrés vers Katherina. Elle se baissa, une fois arrivée à son niveau, et lui arracha subitement une mèche de ses cheveux châtains. Katherina gémit. Tous les serviteurs se tendirent alors, effrayés par une réaction du Lord. Mais il n'en fit rien, il ne grogna pas.

Voldemort, n'était plus vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait un peu froid, et pourtant de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressenti un sentiment autre que la haine. Il avait peur. Il était effrayé à l'idée de savoir qu'il était peut-être celui qui allait tuer Katherina. Elle était si pure, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Si elle mourrait, il s'en voudrait pour tout le restant de sa vie. Et il ne voulait pas s'en vouloir. Il n'aimait pas se sentir coupable. Mais il n'aimait pas non plus les sentiments, et la tristesse qu'il ressentirait si elle mourrait serait terrible. Déjà qu'il se sentait mal parce qu'à cause de lui, elle ne pourrait pas voir sa fille demain. Il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait ressembler, et espéra que ce ne fut pas une de ces godiches de Poufsouffles, il ne les aimait vraiment pas. Elles étaient trop simples d'esprit. Soudain il vit la lumière tamisée de la pièce s'éteindre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était endormi.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteureuse:**__ Coucou les lectrices/lecteurs ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fiction ! Bon, chapitre très très court, je suis d'accord... Mais avant de continuer j'aimerais quelques avis siouplait !_

_Bisous !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Insolite

Bien évidemment tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

_**Informations importantes: **_

_**Premièrement, je sais que certains lecteurs vont trouver ma version de Harry vraiment exagérée. Mais c'est réellement utile pour faire avancer l'histoire. Vous découvrirez plus tard, qu'il n'est pas ainsi pendant toute la fiction.  
**_

_**Secondement, je voudrais vous faire part du contexte parce que je viens de voir que je ne l'ai pas encore fait (désolée...). Ma fiction se situe après le tome 7, donc contient tous les éléments des sept tomes de J.K. Rowling. Il reste deux semaines avant la rentrée scolaire de Poudlard. Les couples sont DM/HG, HP/GW, RW/PP et BZ/TN. Il y aura un ou deux triangles amoureux.**_

_**Voilà, en espérant avoir éclairci certains points.**_

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Beside the talking trees of Parkinson's garden**

**Chapitre 2 : Insolite**

Le _Chemin de Traverse_ était bondé à cette heure-ci de la journée. Toutes les familles de sorciers étaient de sortie ce jour-là. En effet, il fallait faire ses achats de matériel scolaire pour Poudlard, avant que le meilleur soit parti. Les enfants étaient surexcités à l'idée d'entrer enfin dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie, dont leur parents leur parlait depuis qu'ils étaient nés, dans deux semaines seulement. En ajoutait à leur euphorie, la fin de la guerre. Voldemort mangeant maintenant les jonquilles par la racine, les sorcières et les sorciers ne s'inquiétaient plus du tout. C'était comme si la mort du mage noir avait éradiqué toutes les peines du monde. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Hermione Granger en avait assez. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour une fin d'été londonienne. En plus, les gens étaient tellement nombreux, qu'elle se faisait bousculer tous les deux mètres. Sa jupe crayon n'arrêtait pas de remonter, et pour parfaire sa peine, elle venait d'apercevoir Harry, collé d'une Ginny en robe à froufrous vert pomme - jurant hideusement avec ses cheveux carottes - trois mètres devant elle. La jeune fille fit immédiatement demi-tour, poussant au passage un môme au sourire niais. Et se cachant derrière un mur, elle soupira. Elle avait évité l'arrogant Harry et sa collante Ginny pendant tout l'été – du moins elle avait essayé autant qu'elle avait pu. Entendant soudainement s'élever la voix de crécelles de la rousse, Hermione se précipita sans attendre, dans la petite boutique jouxtant le mur où elle s'était adossée. C'était un magasin de farces et attrapes. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent. Leurs articles étaient loin d'égaler ceux des Weasley. Elle s'avança dans un couloir étroit, où s'étalaient des facéties manquant désespérément d'originalité, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. La sorcière se retourna, effrayée que Harry ait fini par la trouver. Elle fut surprise de voir George Weasley, debout devant elle, nonchalamment adossé contre une étagère.

« **Que fais-tu là George ? **» demanda-t-elle.

« **Chuuuuut ! Je ne suis pas George, et je n'espionne pas la concurrence !** » murmura-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Surprise de la réponse de son ami, elle rit.

« **D'accord, monsieur Stan Rocade ! **» dit-elle.

À cette référence au passé, le roux sourit et questionna Hermione. « **Et toi, qui est si studieuse et intelligente, que fais-tu dans un magasin de farces et attrapes ? **»

« **Euh... C'est qu'en fait... Je me cache de Harry. **» avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« **C'est vrai qu'il est de moins en moins supportable ces temps-ci. À la maison, tout le monde suit ses ordres. Si monsieur veut un café, alors la gentille Molly va le chercher pour lui. **» Hermione redressa sa tête, étonnée qu'il soit du même avis qu'elle.

« **La célébrité lui est montée à la tête. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de quoi... **» Renchérit-elle, désespérée. « **Et ça va chez toi ? **» demanda-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Les yeux de la Gryffondor se perdirent au loin.

« **Depuis que mes parents sont... Je n'ose plus rentrer chez moi... **» confia-t-elle.

« **Je suis désolé pour toi, Hermione. **» s'excusa le jeune homme, penaud.

« **Oh non, il ne faut pas s'excuser ! Bon, je pense que je vais aller acheter mes fournitures maintenant, Harry est certainement parti. À bientôt, George ! **» salua-t-elle avant de sortir de la boutique en un coup de vent, ne laissant pas le temps au roux de répondre.

Dehors, le soleil était toujours aussi brûlant et haut dans le ciel, à en croire que quelque stupide sorcier s'était amusé avec des sortilèges météorologiques. Hermione se dirigeait vers _Fleury&Bott, _lorsque, soudainement, une main rugueuse agrippa son bras nu d'un geste brusque. Elle se tourna abruptement pour pouvoir rudoyer la personne qui avait agit ainsi. Mais dans son action, elle intercepta le regard plein de reproches de Harry. Il l'observait férocement, le menton légèrement relevé dans le but de montrer son mépris, tel un lion près à se ruer sur sa maigre proie. Très mal à l'aise, l'adolescente ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle décida alors de prendre un air surpris, et dit : « **Oh, tiens ! Harry, comment ça va ? Ça fait longt... **» _SPAF !_ Hermione hoqueta de stupeur. Il venait de la gifler.

Avant même qu'elle n'aie eut le temps de s'en remettre, le Survivant commença à lui crier dessus : « **Tu n'es qu'une égoïste, Hermione ! Tu m'as évité tout l'été sans penser à ce que je pouvais ressentir ! À cause de toi, Gin m'a collé pendant l'entièreté des vacances sans me lâcher pendant UNE SEULE seconde ! Ça a commencé avec l'enterrement de tes parents où tu es ****allée sans ma permission et sans te soucier un seul instant du fait que j'avais peut-être BESOIN de toi ! Ensuite, tu t'es enfermée chez toi pendant une SEMAINE ENTIÈRE juste pour pleurer et t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Et à ce moment là NON PLUS tu n'as pas fait attention à moi ! MOI, qui avait besoin de toi pour me concocter une potion contre la gueule de bois ! Te rends-tu compte que par TA faute, j'ai eut une migraine qui a duré plus de TROIS heures ?! TROIS PUTAIN D'HEURES ! Mais je suppose que tu t'en fous, et que tu préfères de loin aller pleurer tes défunts parents, et te lamenter de leur mort. Tu es vraiment une sans-cœur, Hermione, et moi qui croyait que tu étais ma sœur. Alors, comme je suis indulgent, je te laisse une chance de te faire pardonner, il faut juste que tu me fasses des excuses. **» Hermione était hébétée après cette tirade. Et en colère. Surtout _en colère_.

« **Ferme-la, Potter. Garde ta salive pour embrasser _Gin_. **» cracha froidement la Gryffondor, avec tout le venin qu'elle put. Elle n'aimait pas être méchante... Elle retira violemment son poignet de la main de son ex-meilleur ami, avant de courir, et de transplaner.

Une fois arrivée dans la rue moldue menant à chez elle, Hermione, découragée, s'assit sur le trottoir. Elle sorti sa baguette et métamorphosa l'élastique qu'elle avait autour du poignet, en un mouchoir qu'elle utilisa pour essuyer ses larmes qui commençaient à couler. Tout-à-coup, quelqu'un apparu devant elle. Refusant de lever la tête pour découvrir à nouveau un Harry stupide et dédaigneux, elle resta la tête dans les bras, décidant d'ignorer la personne qui se tenait face à elle. Le jeune homme tapait du pied sur le goudron, et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais en même temps, elle avait l'air vraiment mal en point. Cependant, refusant de paraître couard, il décida de signaler sa présence.

« **Euh. Hum, hum. Granger ? **», commença-t-il, « **Sans vouloir te déranger, il faudrait que tu me suives... En fait il faudrait déjà que tu m'écoutes, parce que j'ai des trucs à te dire ! Non, non, te trompe pas, c'est pas une déclaration d'amour...! C'est de la part de...gens que tu ne connais pas pour l'instant, mais que tu connaîtras bientôt. **» « **Enfin j'espère pour moi...** » grommela-t-il dans sa barbe, alors que la chevelure bouclée de la belle Gryffondor remua, pour laisser place à des yeux caramel larmoyants.

« **...M****alefoy... ? **» s'étonna-t-elle en vérifiant qu'elle était bien arrivée dans le côté moldu de Londres, regardant à droite et à gauche de la rue. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en transplanant, alors que faisait le blond ici ?

Remarquant le regard perdu de la jeune fille, il dit sur un ton qu'il voulait arrogant : « **Eh oui Granger, tu as devant toi le_ beau, fort_ et _intelligent_ Roi des Serpentards, cache ta joie surtout. Je suis venu, parce que je suis en vacances chez les Parkinson en ce moment. Du fait que le manoir est sous Fidelitas, ils m'ont demandé de t'y conduire.** » Il s'était attendu à ce que l'expression d'incompréhension de Granger se soit mu en clairvoyance, mais contre toute attente, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses sourcils se soulevèrent si haut sur son front que Draco ne craignit qu'ils se soient envolés.

« **Euh... Tu n'es pas au courant ?**» demanda le Serpentard, déconcerté. «**Bah... En fait, Mr et Mrs Parkinson sont tes parents biologiques... **» Continua-t-il.

« **Hein... ? QUOI ! **»

* * *

_**Note de l'auteureuse:**_ _Bon j'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long, mais bon, sans succès je crois. Enfin bref, nouveau chapitre pour demain, si je suis motivée, sinon c'est pour dans deux jours._

_Bisous !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Surprise !

Bien évidemment tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Beside the talking trees of Parkinson's garden**

**Chapitre 2: Surprise !  
**

Hermione eut beau chercher dans sa mémoire, mais jamais elle n'avait vu bâtisse aussi impressionnante que le manoir des Parkinson, c'était un fait. Grâce à un enchantement, d'immenses cascades d'eau d'un turquoise limpide s'écoulaient le long de la grande clôture en métal, puis une fois arrivées au sol, le doux liquide se muait en vapeur , créant un immense nuage blanc autour du château. La Gryffondor eut alors l'impression que le château flottait dans le ciel. Alors qu'elle pénétra dans le parc, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri d'émerveillement. Il y avait un rosier magique immense tout autour du bâtiment. Ses belles fleurs, de toutes les couleurs, se mouvaient selon leur bon vouloir en se murmurant des poèmes sorciers. Lorsque la jeune fille voulu les caresser, Draco lui happa le poignet, l'emmenant vers la grande porte. Elle remarqua, après être arrivée plus près, que celle-ci était sculpté dans de l'ébène et mesurait probablement près de deux mètres et demi. Elle vit également que sur la façade étaient semés ça et là, de vieilles formules en Runes anciennes. Il en était de même pour les murs à l'intérieur, même si les écritures étaient beaucoup plus discrètes, souvent enfouies dans les tapisseries, où cachées sous les meubles – qui d'ailleurs étaient plus beaux les uns que les autres. Le mobilier datait, pour la majeure partie, de la Renaissance ou des Temps Moderne.

Au moment où Katherina et Jonathan Parkinson entrèrent dans le boudoir du rez-de-chaussée, Hermione était installée avec indolence sur un fauteuil François Premier, parcourant de ses yeux un épais grimoire intitulé _Au fond dans les profondeurs, les Selkies, des sirènes différentes des autres__. _Ardemment plongée dans ce dernier, elle n'avait pas vu ses hôtes arriver. Ainsi, elle sursauta quand l'homme commença à parler.

« **Bonsoir, Hermione. Comment s'est passé le trajet entre ton ancienne maison et ici ? Je sais que tu ne me connais pas encore, mais j'aimerais que tu m'appelles **_**Père **_**lorsque tu t'adresseras à moi. **» Au moins, cela eut le mérite d'être clair et l'adolescente dut admettre que les parents de _Sang-Purs_ étaient vraiment très strictes. Elle soupira mentalement avant de se lever pour parler.

« **Bonsoir _Père_, Bonsoir _Mère_. L'arrivée de Mal... **_**Monsieur Malefoy**_** m'ayant prise de court, je n'ai pas pu emporter mes affaires avec moi. De plus je n'était pas au courant pour notre.. lien avant qu'il me le dise. Donc je souhaiterais avoir quelques réponses aux milliers de questions qui sont sur le point de me faire exploser le crâne, et je voudrais aussi pouvoir aller chercher mes affaires, demain matin, **_**chez moi**_**.** » expliqua l'adolescente, essayant de garder son calme. Elle avait réussi à ne pas leur hurler, bien qu'avec difficulté. Elle se doutait bien que son ton était malgré tout plein de reproches. Seulement, le regard supérieur et suffisant que lui lançait Mrs Parkinson depuis le début ne l'avais pas aidée à s'adoucir. Tout le stresse et la colère qu'elle avait tenté d'ignorer durant l'été, s'étant trop accumulé, lui montait maintenant à la tête. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se contenir.

« **Je **_**refuse **_**que tu retournes dans cette maison. Tu es à présent un membre à part entière de notre famille. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose là-bas, demande à un de nos elfes d'aller le récupérer pour toi. Je pense que tu connais Kreattur. Il t'accompagnera à ta chambre et t'expliquera les règles du manoir. Nous devons te laisser à présent, nous avons du travail. Le souper est à dix-neuf heures. **» Répondit Jonathan. Ensuite il sortit, accompagné de Katherina. Celle-ci dit avec une grimace moqueuse : « **A bientôt, ma **_**fille**_**. **» juste avant de refermer la porte du boudoir sur une Hermione prête à brandir sa baguette.

À peine une seconde après, Kreattur apparu en un _Crac !_ sonore. Il tenta de sourire, malgré son visage aigri.

« _**Maîtresse Hermione **__**Parkinson**_**. Kreattur vous supplie de l'excuser du non-respect dont il a fait preuve durant toutes ces années. Il ignorait que vous étiez d'un sang noble et pur. Kreattur aimerait vous conduire à vos appartements. S'il vous plaît, suivez Kreattur. **» déclara l'Elfe de Maison, tout en se dirigeant vers un large escalier magique façonné dans un marbre irisé. Hermione acquiesça. Elle était vraiment surprise de trouver la créature ici. Mais plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait logique qu'il ne soit pas resté au 12 Square Grimmaurd, après que le secret ait été livré aux mangemorts. « _**Maîtresse Hermione**_**, il y a dans ce manoir plusieurs règles à respecter. Tout d'abord, il ne faut surtout pas aller dans l'aile Est du quatrième. C'est la règle la plus importante. Ensuite, il faut être à l'heure au dîner et au souper, c'est une question de politesse, **_**Maîtresse Hermione**_**. Enfin, il vaut mieux éviter de s'aventurer dans le bois situé au fond du parc. Y vivent, des créatures dangereuses, **_**Maîtresse**_**. **» Il s'arrêta devant une porte de frêne laqué à double battants. « _**Maîtresse Hermione**_**, nous sommes arrivés. **» expliqua l'être tout en la poussant, révélant une grande pièce. D'une révérence, il invita la jeune Gryffondor à y entrer. Elle lui fit un regard gêné et pénétra dans la chambre. Elle y découvrit des appartements immenses, qui eussent pu loger pas moins de quinze personnes.

« **Kreattur ? Est-ce que cela te dérangerait d'aller chercher quelques objets chez moi ? Je te ferais une liste si tu veux, je te la donnerai après le repas. **» demanda-t-elle après avoir fait le tour.

« **Kreattur serait ravi de servir sa **_**Maîtresse**_**... **» répondit le concerné en se courbant dans le but de montrer une certaine gratitude.

« **Merci. J'ai une question... **»

« **Kreattur espère pouvoir y répondre. **»

« **Je suis au manoir des Parkinson, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas encore croisé Pa... _Pansy_ ? **» interrogea l'adolescente, incertaine. De fait, elle ne pouvait s'habituer à être la _sœur_ d'une fille qu'elle avait toujours haï. Personne ne pouvait se contraindre à aimer. Surtout aimer ses ennemis. Parce que, les Parkinson étaient, il fallait le dire, des anciens mangemorts. Et elle souhaitait véritablement, du fond du cœur, du plus profond de son âme, que Pansy soit absente.

« **Kreattur remarque que sa **_**Maîtresse**_** s'inquiète pour sa sœur... Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, **_**Maîtresse**_**, **_**Maîtresse Pansy**_** est partie dormir chez les Malefoy, elle sera de retour demain. **» explicita l'Elfe.

« **Merci Kreattur, tu peux te retirer, à tout-à-l'heure. **» convint-elle, déçue.

« **Kreattur compte sur **_**Maîtresse Hermione**_** pour le prévenir si elle a besoin d'aide. **» Dit-il.

Kreattur se volatilisa alors, accompagné d'un _Crac ! _sonore.

Se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire en attendant le repas du soir, Hermione s'assit sur le divan de velours vert bouteille du petit séjour de ses appartements. Elle avait vraiment la migraine maintenant. Non seulement à cause de Harry et sa collante Ginny, mais aussi à cause des Parkinson et leur mystère. Sa mère biologique paraissait ne pas l'aimer pour un sous - ce qui ne la dérangeait pas franchement, à dire vrai. Et il y avait aussi cette histoire de partie du manoir interdite. Tout cela n'était pas pour le moins étrange. La jeune fille se leva. Elle avait décidé de prendre un bain et ainsi, innover cette belle baignoire. Hébergée par ses ennemis, autant en profiter. Elle fit couler l'eau avec sa baguette et tourna les robinets un par un, laissant s'échapper des pétales de fleurs et de la mousse parfumée. Elle trempa son pied gauche dans l'eau, en évaluant la température. Celle-ci était parfaite. Elle entra alors doucement dans son bain, s'allongea, et ferma les yeux. Progressivement, elle fit le vide dans son esprit pour mieux se détendre. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir. Finalement, il y avait peut-être un petit avantage à être une _Sang-Pur_.

Emmitouflée dans sa serviette, la Gryffondor s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu retourner chez elle. En effet, Malefoy l'avait faite transplaner brutalement, juste après lui avoir expliqué avec des mots confus pourquoi elle devait venir. Cela l'avait exaspérée. Soufflant, Hermione poussa une porte vitrée qu'elle n'avait jusque présentement pas remarqué. Des files vêtements s'y étendaient par centaine, ce qui la surpris agréablement. Ébahie, elle se promena entre les rangées de la garde-robe, faisant halte tous les deux pas à cause de la découverte de quelque merveille. Après s'être séchée et coiffée les cheveux avec un sort, elle enfila une jupe – elle les adorait et ne portait que ça peu importait la saison – jaune en soie, taille haute et un caraco de dentelle de Calais. En se contemplant dans un des miroirs de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, elle fut soudain scandalisée par sa propre attitude. Elle avait l'impression dérangeante d'avoir trahi ses amis, en appréciant autant les biens du camp adverse. Néanmoins, elle ne se changea pas. Elle n'avait pas encore oublié les paroles offensantes de l'odieux Harry.

L'horloge sonnait dix-neuf heures, lorsque Hermione arriva dans la salle à manger sans encombres grâce à Kreattur. Ainsi, elle avait pu l'informer de tous les objets dont elle avait besoin. Chose, qui combla l'elfe au plus haut point, puisqu'il possédait enfin de quoi parachever la tâche que sa maîtresse lui avait confié. Jonathan lui désigna la chaise face à Katherina, lui intimant de s'y asseoir.

« **Tu es ponctuelle, je suis fier de toi. **» dit-il, en brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Il sourit. « **Je suis content que tu sois là, avec nous. Pansy ne reviendra que demain malheureusement. **» ajouta-t-il. La Gryffondor acquiesça. « **Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, est-ce que vous vous entendez-bien ? **» demanda-t-il, après qu'un ange soit passé. Hermione leva la tête de son assiette.

« **Non, Père, vous savez, à Poudlard, je suis dans la maison de Gryffondor, et elle est à Serpentard, donc... **» expliqua-t-elle en tentant de cacher son ressentiment envers la fille dont ils parlaient. La phrase d'Hermione avait jeté un froid. Le quadragénaire avait froncé les sourcils, alors que la femme souriait diaboliquement. Cette dernière, avait gardé son expression hautaine.

« **Comment donc ? Pourquoi donc n'es-tu pas à Serpentard, ma **_**chère**_** Hermione ? **» s'exclama Katherina, en insistant sur l'avant dernier mot. « **Sais-tu que notre lignée entière, est allée à Serpentard ? Tu viens de briser une tradition ! N'est-ce pas Jonathan ? **» renchérit-elle, se tournant vers le dénommé. Celui-ci était hors de lui.

« **Tu passeras ta dernière année à Poudlard chez les Serpentard, Hermione. **» annonça Jonathan. « **Le sujet est clos. Mangeons. **» ordonna-t-il à sa fille en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour objecter. Il voulait éviter une dispute, il s'apercevait que Katherina ne jouait pas réellement bien le rôle de mère. Toutefois, l'adolescente était loin d'être du même avis, car elle repoussa sa chaise, la faisant grincer, et se leva. Elle était défigurée par la colère.

« **Ne vous avisez pas de me donner des ordres, **_**monsieur **_**! Je n'ai jamais obéit à un mangemort, et ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous acceptais comme parents. Je pense que je devrais rentrer **_**chez moi**_**, à présent. **» lança-t-elle d'un ton courroucé. « **Adieu. **» lâcha-t-elle tout en se précipitant vers la sortie du manoir des Parkinson.

« **Hermione ! **» cria Jonathan, paniqué. Sa femme allait lui en vouloir pour toujours s'il laissait Hermione s'échapper. Et cela, il ne le voulait pas. Mais il ne rejetait l'idée d'avoir une fille de Gryffondor. Ce serait une honte pour sa famille. Néanmoins, il avait plus peur de ce que pourrait lui faire son épouse en apprenant le départ d'Hermione, que du mépris de quelque ancêtre décédé depuis près d'un siècle... Désespéré, il jura dans sa barbe.

« **Kreattur ! **» appela-t-il. L'elfe apparu en un _Crac !_ sonore.

« **Oui, **_**maître**_** ? **» dit celui-ci en se courbant jusqu'à ses pieds nus.

« **Retrouve-moi Hermione et ramène-la au manoir. **» somma le chef de famille.

« **Bien, **_**maître**_**. **» Kreattur fit une révérence avant de disparaître en un _Crac ! _Sonore.

Hermione courrait depuis près de dix minutes dans les couloirs du manoir, perdue. Essoufflée, elle s'adossa à un mur. Comme elle ne trouvait pas la sortie, elle était montée par les escaliers. Et ensuite, elle s'était égarée. Il y avait tellement de corridors et de portes qui menaient à d'autres corridors encore. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien être. S'apercevant que le couloir dans lequel elle était ressemblait étrangement à celui où était ses appartements, elle poussa la porte en frêne pour vérifier. Mais elle ne parvint pas à voir à cause de l'obscurité à l'intérieur de la pièce. Aussi, elle se faufila dedans. Elle fit quelques pas à tâtons.

« **Lumos ! **» dit-elle, sa baguette à la main.

«** Qui va là ?** » murmura quelqu'un, faisant se retourner abruptement Hermione.

« **Aaaaaaaah ! **» hurla la Gryffondor en brandissant sa baguette.

Voldemort se tenait devant elle, la regardant fixement de ses yeux rouge sang.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteureuse:**_ _J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois ci_ _! Faites-moi part de votre avis sur ce chapitre._

_Bisous !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Courage, courage

Bien évidemment tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

_**Informations importantes: **_

_**Premièrement, je sais que certains lecteurs trouvent ma version de Harry vraiment exagérée. Mais c'est réellement utile pour faire avancer l'histoire. Vous le découvrirez à ce nouveau chapitre de mon Dramione.**_

_**Secondement, je voudrais vous faire part du contexte parce que je viens de voir que je ne l'ai pas encore fait (désolée...). Ma fiction se situe après le tome 7, donc contient tous les éléments des sept tomes de J.K. Rowling. Il reste deux semaines avant la rentrée scolaire de Poudlard. Les couples sont DM/HG, HP/GW, RW/PP et BZ/TN. Il y aura un ou deux triangles amoureux.**_

_**Voilà, en espérant avoir éclairci certains points.**_

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Beside the talking trees of Parkinson's garden**

**Chapitre 4 : Courage, courage**

Le temps semblait s'être figé. Comme si, soudain, le _Tic Tac_ régulier de toutes les montres, de toutes les horloges, de toutes les pendules du monde entier – de l'Univers dans son intégralité – s'était tu. Hermione serrait si fort sa baguette dans sa main que le bâton avait dû marquer sa peau de l'empreinte de son bois. Face à elle, se tenait un Voldemort encore plus livide qu'avant, presque transparent, qui l'inspectait de ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. Bien qu'il ne bougea pas, sa faiblesse fut flagrante, ses yeux étaient dévêtus de rage et soulignés de grosses cernes pourpres. La jeune sorcière ne parvenait à agir, pétrifiée par l'effroi. Toutes sortes de scénarios (*****) se mettaient en place dans sa tête. Mais elle était incapable d'exécuter ne serait-ce que le plus simple des mouvements, la peur de voir toute l'histoire recommencer comme un cercle vicieux, un cycle sans issue, la paralysait. Se jouaient en boucle dans sa mémoire, l'atroce souvenir du meurtre de ses parents et la douloureuse réminiscence des cadavres de ses amis allongés sur le sol froid de la Grande Salle de Poudlard le jour de la Grande Bataille. Doucement, son bras levé commença à trembler, suivi de son autre bras, de son buste, et de ses jambes. Lentement, la Gryffondor, qui s'était toujours battue sans jamais renoncer, s'affala, laissant tomber ses bras au sol. Sa baguette roula au sol, déclenchant une crise d'hystérie. Hermione hurla, déchirant le silence. Tout était déclenché. Elle pleurait. Le temps repartait. Et elle sut ce qu'était le désespoir. Elle sombra.

_Au même moment, sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur._

« **Tu crois que j'ai bien fait, Ginny ? **» la questionna Harry, alors que sa fiancée lisait un autre roman à l'eau de rose écrit par Gilderoy Lockhart. Sans lever les yeux de son livre, elle soupira.

« **Je pense qu'il y avait d'autres manières de le faire, qui l'auraient moins blessée. **» avoua-t-elle, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix. « **Maintenant, elle doit te détester, nous détester. **» Elle soupira encore une fois. « **Mais c'est pour le bien de tous, n'est-ce pas ? **» Elle essayait de se rassurer elle-même. Le Survivant le remarqua. Il se leva du lit où il s'était assis pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée sur le canapé. Il caressa délicatement ses soyeux cheveux de feu. À ce geste elle le regarda dans les yeux. « **Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'y peux rien, c'est la décision de l'Ordre. **» le rassura la jeune fille.

« **Je sais... **» souffla-t-il. Il ferma ses paupières, dissimulant ses pupilles émeraudes. Fronçant les sourcils, il était pris dans une profonde réflexion. Il se demandait s'il avait eu raison de suivre les ordres de la vieille Mcgo. Certes c'était un professeur qu'il respectait, elle possédait de parfaites connaissances sur la métamorphose. Toutefois, il doutait de ses capacités à diriger une organisation telle que l'Ordre du Phœnix. Elle lui avait quand même ordonné de passer pour un ignoble égocentrique afin de contraindre Hermione de s'éloigner de lui. Il se sentait tel un véritable monstre. Il avait dit des choses d'une horreur qui dépassait l'entendement. Il l'avait poussée avec ses mots blessants et ses paroles abjectes, dans un nid de mangemorts. Dans le nid de Voldemort. Pourtant, il voulait se rassurer. Il souhaitait se convaincre de la bonté et de la sagesse de son action. Sa raison lui hurlait que c'était pour sauver définitivement le monde sorcier. Sauf que le lion représentatif de instinct rugissait, encore et encore, lui témoignant son désaccord envers _le plan_.

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux, faisant sursauter une Ginny qui l'avait contemplé tout au long de sa réflexion. Elle se détourna, les joues cramoisies d'embarras.

« **Il faut que j'écrive une lettre à Hermione. Où est Coquecigrue ? **» demanda-t-il.

« **Coq ? Euh... Je pense qu'il est perché à une des fenêtres du dernier étage. **» répondit la rousse. Mais elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase, que le Survivant se précipita dehors, oubliant de fermer la porte de leur chambre.

_ Au manoir Parkinson._

Sombre, fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Hermione lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau consciente. Elle souhaitait que tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre fut un long cauchemar. Mais, même dans l'état de torpeur dans lequel elle était, elle savait que tout cela n'était on ne pouvait plus réel. Notamment à cause de cette obscurité, quoique moins sibyllin qu'auparavant, qui l'environnait. Un lustre avait dû être allumé pendant sa défaillance. Cette lumière ne la dérangea pas, elle était faible. Quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux. C'était agréable. Comme si elle était enfermée dans une bulle hermétique aux malheurs, à la misère et aux sentiments négatifs. Elle se sentit aimée. Ayant l'impression que dès lors tout irait pour le mieux, elle voulu savoir qui était la personne à l'aura si sincère, si aimante, comptant la remercier de tout son cœur. Seulement lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête, elle fut confrontée à une Katherina Parkinson au regard bienveillant et tendre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce manoir, Hermione vit en cette femme une mère. Peut-être pas la sienne. Ou peut-être...

« **Bonjour, Hermione, ma chérie. Est-ce que ça va ? **» murmura la sorcière d'une voix mélodieuse, interrompant le cour de ses pensées. La belle femme sourit. Soudain, la Gryffondor s'aperçut de la mince ressemblance entre elles. Sa mère biologique avait une crinière de capricieuses boucles châtain foncé qui encadrait un visage rond - bien qu'un peu maigre et fatigué - arborant des yeux d'un chocolat expressif, soulignés de cils épais et bruns. Leurs nez et leurs bouches étaient très peu similaires.

« **Vous... ! **» s'exclama sans conviction Hermione quand elle se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'elle observait la femme. S'attendant à ce que cette dernière recommence à se moquer d'elle, la jeune sorcière voulu se lever et partir. Néanmoins, Katherina s'en aperçut, et retint son poignet - il semblait que les gens s'en étaient donné le mot. Ainsi, elle s'affala de nouveau sur le lit. Surprise de la force de sa génitrice, elle bouda et évita son regard beaucoup trop bienfaisant. La quarantenaire soupira.

« **Tu as tant grandi. **» confia-t-elle. En effet, elle avait beaucoup observé sa fille. Elle avait remarqué leur folle ressemblance. « **Tu es splendide, mon sucre. **» avoua-t-elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle était un peu jalouse de sa jeunesse, elle qui vieillissait et faiblissait, encore et encore. Elle souleva une mèche rebelle qui barrait le front de son enfant.

« **Ne... Ne me touchez pas. **» ordonna Hermione, en se levant brusquement. Elle se précipita hors de la pièce non sans avoir récupéré sa baguette, ignorant de son mieux le regard éploré de Katherina.

Hermione courrait. _Encore._ Elle s'enfuyait de nouveau. A croire qu'elle n'était pas si Gryffondor que ça. Elle était essoufflée. Elle s'arrêta. Sa migraine était revenue. Elle s'assit sur une marche de l'escalier enchanté. Dans sa tête, tout était si confus... Tout se mélangeait. Pourtant, la sorcière savait qu'il fallait agir. Voldemort était de retour, et elle ne voulait pas que toute l'histoire recommence. Voilà pourquoi elle devait élaborer un plan. Elle devait mettre au point une stratégie. S'organiser comme elle avait toujours sut le faire, mais cette fois-ci elle aurait un but - autre qu'obtenir un Optimal à son devoir de métamorphose - un but bien plus grand. Détruire à jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts. Tandis que les rouages de son cerveau tournaient, les idées s'enchaînèrent et bientôt composèrent un plan infaillible. Et la première étape de celui-ci était de... Un _Crac !_ sonore avait sorti la sorcière de son intense concentration. Elle leva les yeux et vit un Kreattur complètement paniqué devant elle.

« **_Maîtresse Hermione_, vous êtes là, Kreattur vous a cherché partout... Il est même retourné à votre ancienne maison... Il a rapporté vos affaires que vous aviez demandé. **» expliqua-t-il, la respiration saccadée, ce qui était assez singulier pour un Elfe de Maison. Le pauvre avait dû courir dans tout le manoir dans le but de la retrouver. Il poussa soupir imperceptible de soulagement. Il tendit vers sa maîtresse un amoncellement d'objets qu'il essayait de contenir dans ses maigres bras. Celle-ci jeta un sortilège de lévitation sur les objets avec sa baguette, qu'elle avait gardé à la main, permettant de libérer l'être de leur poids.

« **Merci beaucoup, Kreattur. **» dit-elle. «** J'aimerais que tu dises à _Père_, que j'ai décidé de rester, s'il-te-plaît. **» Ainsi, Hermione déclencha la phase une de son plan machiavéliquement parfait. Dans peu de temps, le mage noir sera retourné manger les coquelicots par la racine.

« **Bien _Maîtresse_. Kreattur y va de ce pas. **» s'exclama l'elfe, si heureux qu'il fit une révérence digne d'un contorsionniste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kreattur s'était volatilisé en un _Crac !_ sonore.

Grâce à la récente apparition de l'elfe et l'élaboration d'une stratégie, la Gryffondor avait réussit à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées de façon à ce qu'elle put retrouver son chemin dans cet immense château et arriver dans sa chambre sans encombres. Elle déposa ses affaires - qu'elle avait fait léviter jusque-là - sur le sofa. Elle s'allongea sur son lit à baldaquins en se remémorant, précisément, une à une, les étapes de son plan. Elle eut voulu les écrire, mais elle était trop fatiguée. En conséquence, elle le répéta à plusieurs reprises dans sa tête. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se demanda ce qu'Harry Potter aurait fait à sa place. Parce que malgré tout, c'était son meilleur ami. Et il était connu pour avoir sauvé le monde magique plus d'une fois...

Doucement, Hermione sombra dans une torpeur profonde, et marquée par de nombreux rêves.

* * *

(*****) D'après moi le pluriel de scénario est bien scénarios. Bien qu'il vienne de l'Italien, et que le pluriel est scenarii dans cette langue. Nous parlons français. Et en français, comme on ne dirait pas pianii (pour plusieurs pianos) ou lavabii (pour plusieurs lavabos), on ne dira pas scénarii.

_**Note de l'auteureuse:**_ _Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! Le prochain sera pour après demain, je pense. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être très régulière... Bref, donnez-moi votre avis.  
_

_Bisous !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Pansy Parkinson

Bien évidemment tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Beside the talking trees of Parkinson's garden**

**Chapitre 5 : Pansy Parkinson  
**

Quand Hermione Granger se réveilla, le jour était à peine levé. Elle avait rêvé de nouveau. Le monde des songes n'était décidément pas fait pour elle. Il semblait que son subconscient, par caprice, voulait la faire souffrir. Quel sadique ! Par sa faute, elle était moite de sueur. La respiration saccadée, la sorcière fit du mieux qu'elle put pour tenter d'oublier son cauchemar. Mais les voix résonnaient encore dans sa tête, si réelles. _Leurs voix_. Pourquoi l'avoir laissée vivante ? Quelles pourritures. D'un coup de pied, elle jeta sa couverture de soie de l'autre côté du lit. Lit si grand qu'elle eut peur – pendant un instant – de s'y être perdue. Elle se leva, se déshabillant. Elle fit glisser à terre les vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas pu enlever la veille, s'étant endormie avant. Les laissant traîner, elle les piétina. Elle s'en voulait de pactiser avec l'ennemi. C'était une traîtresse. Elle émit un petit cri de frustration. De rage, elle se défoula sur un coussin – encore en soie – éparpillant des plumes et des morceaux de tissu vert un peu partout. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle s'affala au sol, accablée. Elle attrapa sa baguette qui traînait sur la table basse. D'un geste du poignet, les lambeaux s'envolèrent et se reconstituèrent, formant de nouveau un coussin. Un autre mouvement, et les vêtements qui traînaient furent pliés pour atterrir en une pile bien carrée sur le lit qui était à présent fait. Hermione sourit, elle aimait vraiment la magie.

Bien réveillée après avoir presque détruit sa chambre, la Gryffondor décida d'inspecter - comme elle seule savait le faire - le contenu de la petite bibliothèque de sa chambre. Il y avait quatre rangées de livres. Dans les deux rangées du bas, il n'y avait que des romans sorciers. _Un amour de Dragon_, _Balais Enchantés_, _Une cape pour quatre_, _Les pouvoirs envolés_... Ce n'étaient ni des classiques de la littérature magique, ni des récits didactiques qui auraient pu parfaire ses connaissances. Dans les rangées du haut, il y avait tous les livres scolaires dont elle nécessitait pour sa dernière année à Poudlard – Pansy Parkinson avait dû en informer ses parents. Hermione se détendit un peu. Elle n'avait plus besoin de retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cependant, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas quelque épais grimoire plein de formules et de potions anciennes, la froissa. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le manoir et ainsi observer toutes les bibliothèques d'un peu plus près. Elle tomberait certainement sur des livres très anciens. Après tout, elle était dans la demeure d'une des plus anciennes familles du monde sorcier.

En refermant la porte de sa chambre, la jeune sorcière se demanda par où elle pouvait commencer... Elle ne devait pas s'approcher de l'aile de ses parents. Katherina avait dû tout raconter à son époux au sujet de sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Elle craignait leur réaction. Et s'ils l'enfermaient dans des cachots afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir et d'aller tout raconter ? Non. Elle ne pouvait penser ainsi. Elle avait un plan. Et dans celui-ci, ils n'avaient aucune raison de faire cela. Mais cette phase de la stratégie ne devra être achevée qu'au bon moment. Parce que si celle-ci échouait, alors le plan dans son intégralité, s'écroulerait. Or, il en était hors de question.

Hermione arriva assez vite au rez de chaussée – elle commençait à bien connaître le château. Elle ouvrit au hasard une double porte. Il n'y avait rien. Cela devait être une salle de bal. Elle en poussa une autre. Elle entra dans la pièce et découvrit le boudoir dans lequel elle avait rencontré les Parkinson pour la première fois. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque à pas de loup. C'était un grand meuble avec une dizaine d'étagères. Elle lut la tranche de chaque livre tout en faisant glisser son doigt sur ceux-ci. À ce contact, certains semblaient respirer, tandis que d'autres paraissaient vouloir s'envoler. La sorcière se sentit euphorique, elle était enfin dans son domaine, les deux choses qu'elle aimait le plus dans la vie étaient réunis. Le savoir et la magie. Ils étaient toute sa vie. Les livres. Il devait y en avoir plusieurs centaines dans cette bibliothèque. Très excitée, elle voulut en prendre un pour aller le lire dans sa chambre quand, tout-à-coup, une personne entra dans le boudoir.

Pansy Parkinson se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et dévisageait la Gryffondor. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quelle façon réagir. Lorsque Père et Mère lui avaient avoué la vérité, elle était très heureuse de ne plus être fille unique. Ils lui avaient dit que ce serait Hermione Granger, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas protesté. Pendant toute la semaine, elle avait été très impatiente d'arriver au jour où elle la rencontrerait. Mais là, elle ignorait comment l'accueillir. Elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras, et l'emmener directement sortir, pour faire tout ce que deux sœurs normales feraient. Sauf qu'elle ne le sentait vraiment pas. Hermione l'aurait sûrement repoussée.

De son côté, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, n'en menait pas plus large. Elle avait toujours détesté Pansy. Non seulement parce qu'elle était à Serpentard, mais aussi parce qu'elle en était jalouse. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé vraiment belle. En général, dans cette situation, elle aurait certainement ignoré sa _sœur_. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de repousser la Serpentarde. Elle faisait partie de son plan pour sauver le monde. Et, en plus, son sourire en passant la porte du boudoir, avait été réellement franc. Peu importait, de toutes manières, il valait mieux s'en faire une amie. Hermione reposa alors le livre qu'elle avait à la main et s'approcha lentement de sa sœur.

« **Salut, Pansy. **» dit-elle une fois arrivée face à celle-ci.

« **Salut ! J'avais hâte de te voir, Hermione ! **» s'exclama la jeune fille. Un grand sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres quand sa sœur l'avait saluée.

« **Tu n'as pas vraiment le même comportement qu'à Poudlard. **»

« **Je sais, mais c'est parce que tu étais à Gryffondor. Maintenant que tu es presque une Serpentarde, et en plus une Sang-Pure, je ne peux plus rien dire... **» répondit chaleureusement Pansy. Elle voulait vraiment faire d'Hermione une grande amie. « **Je suppose que tu as déjà vu Père et Mère... Et qu'il ne t'ont probablement pas fait visiter le manoir correctement. **» continua-t-elle. L'à présent ex-Gryffondor acquiesça. « **Viens, je vais te faire visiter **! » clama la sorcière. Elle happa le bras de sa sœur, et se précipita hors du boudoir tout en lui racontant mille et une anecdotes de chaque pièce de la demeure.

Pansy mit une heure et demie à faire visiter le manoir à Hermione. À leur arrivée dans la salle-à-manger, cette dernière était devenue incollable sur l'histoire des pièces de la maison des Parkinson. Elle en connaissait à présent tous les passages secrets – enfin, tout ceux dont Pansy savait l'existence – et avait remarqué que celle-ci ne l'avait pas emmenée dans l'aile Est du quatrième étage. Lorsque la jeune sorcière lui en demanda la raison, elle répondit que ce corridor était interdit d'accès depuis le début des vacances. Elle ne donna pas d'explications. Hermione se demanda si elle était avisée que Voldemort s'y cachait. Après avoir réfléchit, elle pensa qu'il était vraisemblablement impossible qu'une personne puisse cacher ainsi une information d'une telle ampleur. Elle songea que bien que Pansy était à Serpentard depuis sa tendre enfance, elle ne pouvait mentir aussi bien.

Après avoir petit déjeuner, les deux sœurs passèrent le reste de la matinée à visiter l'immense jardin des Parkinson en discutant. Ainsi, Hermione commença à mieux connaître cette fille qu'elle avait toujours enviée et la trouva très gentille. Tandis que Pansy, elle qui savait déjà qu'elle adorerait passer du temps avec l'ex-Gryffondor, ne fut pas déçue, et se complimenta mentalement de posséder un si bon instinct.

Installées sur un banc enchanté qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, elles parlaient encore. Cela faisait près de trois heures maintenant. Il serait bientôt midi.

« **Alors, tu sors avec Draco Malefoy ? **» demanda Hermione, curieuse de leur relation.

« **Oh, non, beurk... ! Jamais de la vie, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de mec ! Je préfère largement les muslés, avec la peau foncée, et les... ah, attend... Tu veux sortir avec lui ? **» remarqua soudain Pansy en arrêtant de fantasmer de l'homme de ses rêves à voix haute.

« **Non ! Franchement Pansy, t'es pas un peu folle de me caser avec mon pire ennemi ? **» s'exclama la sorcière. Même si elle s'était aperçu de son léger changement de comportement à leur dernière rencontre, elle ne pouvait un seul instant penser à devenir sa petite amie.

« **Mais maintenant que tu vas aller à Serpentard, tu ne devrais plus le détester, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis... Avoue qu'il est plutôt beau gosse ! **» répliqua sa sœur.

« **Oui, mais... Enfin je veux dire non. **» Si, elle le trouvait mignon. Cependant, elle ne pouvait le dire à Pansy, elle le lui rapporterait immédiatement. Et cela lui donnerait une raison de se moquer d'elle. Non, elle ne pouvait décidément la laisser voir qu'elle le trouvait beau. Elle détourna la conversation. « **Bref, on parlait de toi. Donc, c'est quoi vos rapports ? **»

« **Nous sommes des meilleurs amis. Il n'empêche que tu as l'air beaucoup trop intéressée par mes liens avec Draco, pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun sentiment amoureux envers lui. **» insista-t-elle. La Serpentarde adorait embêter sa petite sœur. Elle était réellement mignonne quand elle se mettait en colère, ou quand elle était frustrée.

« **Roh, chut, Pansy. C'est juste pour m'informer sur les points faibles de l'ennemi. **» rétorqua la jeune fille, rouge tel une tomate. «** Allons manger. **» dit-elle afin de justifier le fait qu'elle s'était levée en répondant.

« **Ouais, plutôt moyen comme excuse, Hermione... **» marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire, tout en suivant l'ex-Gryffondor.

Lorsque les deux sorcières arrivèrent à table, Katherina et Jonathan étaient déjà installés. En s'asseyant, Hermione se rendit compte, qu'elle avait oublié de les éviter, bien trop obnubilée par sa longue discussion avec Pansy. En regardant leurs expressions, elle ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider dans le choix du comportement à adopter. Katherina avait repris son regard meurtrier et Jonathan, semblable à lui même, arborait un sourire fier. La jeune fit était perdue. Si sa génitrice avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille avec son mari, celui-ci devrait être fou de colère en ce moment. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Cela signifiait que la femme n'en avait pas parlé à son époux. Mais, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Cela se voyait, elle n'appréciait pas Hermione - ni Pansy d'ailleurs, étant donné la manière dont elle la dévisageait. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle évité à l'ex-Gryffondor de se faire réprimander ? Un vrai mystère. Néanmoins, grâce à cela, elle pouvait exécuter la deuxième phase de son plan.

« _**Hum, hum. **_» fit-elle, presque aussi bien que si elle avait été Dolorès Ombrage. Les trois personnes se tournèrent vers elle.

« **Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? **» demanda Jonathan, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle engageait - enfin presque - la discussion.

« **J'ai une demande à vous faire... **» confia Hermione en regardant ses parents biologiques dans les yeux. Déterminée, elle allait faire sa demande quand l'homme la coupa.

« **Ah ! Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ton argent de poche. Alors tu auras, à l'instar de Pansy, une bourse de cinquante gallions d'or, quinze mornilles d'argent et 25 noises d'argent (*) par semaine. Ainsi, tu pourras acheter ce qu'il te plaît. **» expliqua-t-il. Il était un peu stressé. Il avait complètement oublié de lui parler de ça. Quel mauvais père il faisait.

« **Euh... En fait, ce n'était pas cela. Mais merci. **» répondit la sorcière. Elle était embarrassée. Il l'avait interrompue dans son élan. Et son argent de poche était d'un montant astronomique. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi certaines personnes nées dans des familles fortunées, semblaient si... Pourries-gâtées.

« **Oh ! Bien, alors, que se passe-t-il ? **» Jonathan était vraiment étonné. Il pensa qu'elle voulait certainement quelque chose de très coûteux. Pansy avait levé la tête, ébahie. Hermione inspira.

« **Père, Mère, je veux devenir un mangemort. **» déclara-t-elle.

* * *

**(*)** Rappel : Un gallion vaut 17 mornilles ou 493 noises. Une mornille vaut donc 29 noises.  
D'après J. K. Rowling, le gallion vaut environ 5 Livres Sterling. C'est à dire environ 5, 50 euros. Donc, si Hermione a 50 gallions, 15 mornilles et 25 noises, alors elle a environ 276 euros d'argent de poche par semaine.

_**Note de l'auteureuse:**_ _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si vous décelez des incohérences, dîtes le moi. Je suis loin d'être parfaite. Merci encore à ceux qui suivent la fiction ! Sans vous, je ne suis rien. Et je vous dit à dans deux jours pour un nouveau chapitre ! Laissez vos avis.  
_

_Bisous !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les conditions

Bien évidemment tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Je suis désolée du retard, j'avais fini le chapitre hier, mais j'avais la flemme de le poster (Il était 3 heures du mat...)

Light : Merci de ton soutien ! :D

_**Informations importantes: **_

_**Dans la fiction, Hermione a sauté une classe, elle a donc commencé Poudlard à 10 ans. C'est la seule de tout Poudlard.**_

_**Voilà, en espérant avoir éclairci certains points.**_

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Beside the talking trees of Parkinson's garden**

**Chapitre 6 : Les conditions  
**

« **Père, Mère, je veux devenir un mangemort. **» déclara-t-elle. Du haut de ses seize ans et trois quarts, Hermione Granger avait réussit à surprendre trois des mangemorts les plus fidèles à Voldemort. Enfin, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient son bras droit, mais puisqu'il se cachait dans leur manoir, elle avait supposé qu'il leur accordait une importance assez grande. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait cette demande. Elle devait _absolument_ devenir une réelle Parkinson, laisser le mage noir lui faire confiance, de plus en plus, et enfin, le détruire. À jamais. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle avait s'était entendue émettre sa requête, elle se sentait stupide. En plus d'avoir plombé l'ambiance qui paraissait s'améliorer depuis peu, elle était sûre qu'ils ne la croiraient pas. À présent, elle doutait de sa confiance en soi. Et si ils découvraient ses réelles intentions, que lui feraient-ils ? Ils étaient capables du pire. Ils étaient des adeptes de Voldemort, après tout. Finalement Hermione n'eut plus autant envie d'accomplir la deuxième phase de son plan, à savoir devenir mangemort. D'ailleurs, qu'auraient dit Ron, Ginny et Harry ? La jeune sorcière soupira.

« **C'est une bonne idée, Hermione, je trouve. **» dit Katherina Parkinson, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient pétillants, comme si elle avait attendu cet instant depuis toujours. Cela fit trembler de peur Hermione.

« **Non. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes. Je refuse ! **» s'exclama d'une voix sèche Jonathan. Il se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête de sa fille. Était-elle devenue folle ?

« **C'est vrai que tu devrais concerter tes amis avant de prendre cette décision. **» conseilla son épouse d'une voix mielleuse. Elle écarquilla les yeux. « **Oh ! Mais j'ai faillit oublier ! Tu as reçu une lettre tout-à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que je suis tête en l'air ! **» D'après Hermione, Katherina semblait loin d'avoir « faillit oublier » de lui remettre la lettre. Néanmoins, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être l'auteur de la lettre.

Mrs Parkinson lui tendit la lettre.

Elle la lui prit des mains et lut.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Je sais que j'ai eut tort de t'engueuler ainsi, l'autre jour. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Mais il faut que tu saches la vérité. En réalité, le professeur McGonagall savait que tu étais une Parkinson depuis le décès de Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi j'étais jaloux. Entre Ron et sa grande famille de Sang-Purs, et maintenant toi, je me sentais à l'écart. _

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, Hermione, c'est pour te dire que je me sens trahi. Tu vis dans une famille d'anciens mangemorts, maintenant. C'est la raison pour laquelle, dès à présent, tu ne peux plus être notre amie. Ni à Ron, ni à Ginny, ni à moi. Nous haïssons tes origines._

_Cette lettre est certainement la dernière que tu recevras de moi._

_Harry._

Le morceau de parchemin tressautait à cause des tremblements de la jeune sorcière. Elle voulait le déchirer, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Cela prouverait à quel point elle était sentimentale. Elle souhaitait pouvoir pleurer. Mais elle ne se l'autorisait pas. Il fallait qu'elle soit Serpentarde. Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme. Sa vue était voilée par les larmes de fureur et de désespoir qui menaçaient de couler. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour empêcher les sanglots de s'échapper. Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, elle releva les yeux de la lettre, qui s'était froissée. Elle sourit du mieux qu'elle put. Elle plia le parchemin et le posa sur la table, en se contrôlant afin de ne pas le massacrer.

« **Père, Mère, ma demande précédente a du vous sembler soudaine. Néanmoins, je suis au courant du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je voudrais entrer dans ses rangs. Après tout, je suis une Parkinson et il faut que j'assure le respect de ce nom, comme le fait si bien Pansy. Voilà pourquoi je ne renoncerai pas à vouloir devenir un mangemort. **» expliqua Hermione, sans voir qu'à ces paroles, le sourire de Katherina s'était élargit. Elle regardait son père dans le blanc des yeux. Il fallait qu'il voie sa conviction. Ainsi, elle pourrait accomplir la deuxième étape de son plan. De toutes façons, même s'ils découvraient la vérité, et la tuaient, elle n'aurait rien à perdre. Sa vraie famille était morte, ses amis ne l'étaient plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper de sa vengeance.

Jonathan soupira. Pourquoi les conversations aussi compliquées ne survenaient que pendant les repas ? À force de réfléchir, il avait l'impression que de la fumée allait sortir par ses oreilles. Son épouse ne lui avait rien dit à propos de la découverte d'Hermione. Comment réagirait-elle s'il décidait d'accepter ? Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps. Et puis il y avait cet _autre_ problème. Plus il pensait, et moins il savait. Il soupira de nouveau.

« **J'accepterai ta requête à deux conditions. En effet, tu as certainement pu l'observer, le maître est encore dans un état fragile pour l'instant. Il ne se rétablira entièrement que dans une demi-douzaine de mois. Voilà ma première condition : tu devras montrer pendant cette période que tu es digne de recevoir la marque, tout en gardant le silence sur le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort. Acceptes-tu ? **» demanda Mr Parkinson.

« **J'accepte. Quelle est la seconde condition ? **»

« **Il faut également qu'avant la fin de ces six mois, tu aies trouvé un fiancé. De Sang-Pur de préférence. Et un Serpentard serait l'idéal. Tu te marieras avec lui pour tes dix-neuf ans. **» émit l'homme. Hermione hoqueta de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de condition. Montrer qu'elle était digne d'être un mangemort, elle pouvait faire cela. Mais trouver un fiancé ? C'était impossible. Cependant, si elle souhaitait mener à bien sa stratégie, elle devait accepter. De toutes manières, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

« **Bien, j'accepte. **» dit-elle.

« **Faisons le serment inviolable, alors. Pansy, tu es notre témoin, notre Enchaîneur. **»

Hermione déglutit. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Les dés étaient lancés.

Après le repas, les deux sœurs étaient allées s'installer dans la chambre de Pansy. Celle-ci s'était assise dans un fauteuil moelleux, laissant le canapé à Hermione. Elles étaient toutes deux perdues dans leurs pensées. L'une se demandait pourquoi sa sœur avait fait une telle réclamation. Elle ignorait si elle devait être heureuse pour elle ou non. Quant à l'autre, elle regardait son poignet, d'où les chaînes rouge vif du serment inviolable avaient disparues. Elles soupirèrent en même temps. Elles se regardèrent, puis se mirent à rire nerveusement. Après s'être remises, Pansy se le va et tendit la main vers sa sœur.

« **Viens, je vais te présenter à tes possibles futurs fiancés ! Il ne va pas tomber du ciel. **» clama-t-elle.

« **D'accord, mais des présentations d'un peu loin, alors. Surtout pour Draco Malefoy. **» répondit-elle en attrapant la main tendue de la brune. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

Elles transplanèrent, faisant s'envoler quelques feuilles de papier posées sur la table basse.

« **Chez qui sommes-nous ? **» interrogea Hermione. Elle inspecta le salon dans lequel elles avaient atterri. Les meubles étaient très luxueux, bien que tous taillés dans du bois sombre ou du marbre noir. Elle lâcha la main de sa sœur et tourna sur elle même pour trouver quelque indice de l'identité de leur hôte. Pansy l'observait, amusée.

« **Nous sommes chez Draco. **» lança-t-elle. L'ex-Gryffondor crut avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle était chez son pire ennemi.

« **Mais, Pansy... Tu sais bien qu'il ne sera certainement pas mon futur fiancé. **» clama la jeune fille, essayant de convaincre sa sœur.

« **Est-ce que vois l'avenir, Hermione ? **» rétorqua-t-elle, en faisant rouler ses yeux.

« **Non, mais je sais que jamais je n'épouserais Draco Malefoy. **» déclara-t-elle sans voir que le concerné était arrivé dans la pièce. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris par les paroles de la sorcière, ne sut que dire. Ensuite, espiègle, il s'avança doucement vers sa pire ennemie.

« **De quoi parles-tu Granger ? **» murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Elle se retourna promptement, en tentant de ne pas rougir jusqu'aux oreilles – ce qu'elle réussit à faire.

« **Je te signale que c'est Parkinson, maintenant. **» dit -elle fièrement, les bras croisés. Son assurance déstabilisa légèrement le Serpentard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embêté une personne avec du mordant. Il sourit mentalement, rassuré du fait que malgré la dernière fois, elle n'avait pas changé.

« **Peut-être, mais pour moi, tu seras toujours Gran-gie ! **» répliqua-t-il, sur un ton arrogant. Il avait insisté sur chaque syllabe du surnom pour l'horripiler.

« **Pansy ! Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? **» accusa Hermione. Ça n'était pas réellement un reproche. En réalité, elle était plutôt soulagée de pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un. Surtout que son rival avait exactement le répondant dont elle nécessitait. Sa sœur avait comprit, et ne fit que sourire. « **Oui, Pansy, pourquoi tu l'as amenée là ? **» Draco était curieux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que sa meilleure amie débarquait chez lui accompagnée de sa meilleure ennemie. Il supposa que dès à présent il devrait s'habituer puisque les deux étaient devenues sœurs.

« **Pour qu'elle trouve son futur fiancé ! Et je dois dire que pour l'instant, tu es le meilleur prétendant, bien que nous n'ayons pas encore vu les autres. Où sont-ils, d'ailleurs ? Ils sont sensés être ici, pourtant. **» Pansy n'avait pas trop détaillé car elle savait que c'était à Hermione de le faire. De plus, elle adorait voir l'expression perdue de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, il en saurait plus après.

« **Ils sont tous en Égypte, pour un concert des Bizzar'Sister. Et comme je déteste, les Bizzar'Sister, le soleil et le désert, j'ai refusé de les accompagner. En plus ils sont partis en avirond... Tu te rends compte ! C'est ce truc moldu qui vole. **» expliqua le garçon, complètement secoué par la folie de ses amis. Cela fit rire l'ex-Gryffondor. Sa réaction le renfrogna. « **Quoi ? **» demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

« **Non, c'est juste que ta maîtrise du vocabulaire moldu m'étonne. **» se moqua-t-elle.

« **Oui, tu sais, je suis très culturé. **» déclara sérieusement le Serpentard, d'un ton redevenu arrogant. Pour toute réponse, Hermione rit pendant une bonne minute, accompagnée de Pansy. Frustré, Draco bouda toute l'après-midi, tandis que sa meilleure amie essayait de le faire rire en racontant des blagues salaces, qui ne faisaient rire qu'elle. Même Hermione, qui pourtant avait le rire facile, n'en riait pas.

_Sur le Chemin de Traverse._

Harry se promenait la main dans celle de Ginny. Ils étaient inquiet. Hermione n'avait pas encore répondu à la lettre.

« **Ginny, tu penses que c'est sa nouvelle famille qui l'empêche de communiquer avec l'extérieur ? **» demanda-t-il, paniqué à l'idée que sa meilleure amie puisse être enfermée au fond d'une cave.

« **Je ne sais pas, mon chéri. Peut-être qu'ils ont intercepté ta lettre ? **» la rousse eut alors soudain très peur que son fiancé y eut révélé des informations cruciales.

« **Je n'espère pas. Sinon, Hermione me haïra pour toujours... La seule chose qui me soulage c'est que j'y ai jeté un sort de dissimulation au cas où elle le serait. **» confia le Survivant, faisant sa future épouse soupirer de soulagement.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a sûrement eut un empêchement. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas trouvé de parchemin, ou qu'elle réfléchit pour savoir quoi répondre. **» le rassura-t-elle. Elle en était persuadée, Hermione n'avait plus aucune raison d'en vouloir à Harry.

« **Certainement... **» souffla le jeune homme. Il n'en était pas du tout convaincu. Il écrirait au professeur McGonagall, ce soir, une fois rentré chez les Weasley. Le plan avait des failles.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteureuse:**_ _Voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! Si vous décelez des incohérences, dîtes le moi. Je suis loin d'être parfaite. Merci encore à ceux qui suivent la fiction ! Sans vous, je ne suis rien.  
_

_Ce sera certainement mon dernier chapitre avant au moins un mois. Je suis navrée, mais je reprends les cours dans deux jours... J'ai des bac blancs à réviser et tout ça. _

_Laissez vos avis en reviews !_

_D'après vous, comment vont réagir les amis d'Hermione quand ils la verront dans le Poudlard Express ? Et quand ils sauront qu'elle a changé de maison ?_

_Bisou, à dans un mois :) _


End file.
